


The Evidence of Things Not Seen

by travelinthedark



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelinthedark/pseuds/travelinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It usually goes like this: they have a bad case, Aaron goes to Spencer’s apartment, Spencer lets Aaron fuck him, Aaron leaves and they don’t talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evidence of Things Not Seen

It’s 7:30 on a Friday night and Aaron finds himself standing outside of Spencer’s apartment and trying to blink back images of all the women they couldn’t save. He’s not surprised that this is where he’s ended up, that he pulled out of the office and turned left to head away from his house instead of right to go toward it, drove on autopilot to Spencer’s apartment. This is the fifth time this has happened, the fifth time that he’s shown up at Spencer’s door and asked Spencer to give him something he probably doesn’t deserve.

It goes like this: they have a bad case, Aaron goes to Spencer’s apartment, Spencer lets Aaron fuck him, Aaron leaves and they don’t talk about it.

The first time Spencer had offered it to him; took him home and ordered Chinese take out, poured him a drink, stood too close and wasn’t surprised when Aaron pushed him against the wall and kissed him. They stumbled to the bedroom and it was hard and quick and when they were finished Aaron mumbled a thanks for the Chinese food and left.

After that Aaron just started showing up, found himself knocking on Spencer’s door every two or three weeks, and Spencer always let him in without question. Aaron knows Spencer probably wants more out of the arrangement. He can see the guarded looks Spencer sends his way and see how Spencer wears a mask of indifference when Aaron gets dressed and leaves, but Spencer always responds to his kisses enthusiastically and arches into Aaron’s touch, and Aaron convinces himself that what he’s doing is okay.

He shakes himself back into the present and knocks on Spencer’s door, and it only takes a minute for Spencer to answer, barefoot in a pair of old jeans and a faded t-shirt that says ‘Schrodinger’s cat is dead.’

Spencer gives him a half smile and holds the door open wide, lets Aaron inside before he turns to shut it and lock the deadbolt. When Spencer turns around again he cocks his head to the side and says, “Hi,” with that same little smile.

“Hey,” Aaron says, and then he closes the distance between them and slides one hand up to cup the back of Spencer’s neck and kisses him. Spencer’s mouth opens beneath his, yields to strength of Aaron's kiss.

After a minute Spencer pulls away and steps back, tips his head toward the bedroom and says, “Come on.”

Aaron follows Spencer through the apartment, unbuttons his shirt along the way and lets it drop from his shoulders without stopping, leaving it laying in a haphazard pile in the hallway. When they reach the bedroom he crowds up behind Spencer before Spencer can turn around, slips one hand around to splay his fingers against the hard plane of Spencer’s stomach and raises the other hand to curl around Spencer’s arm. He leans forward again and presses their upper bodies together, lets his lips slide along the side of Spencer’s neck and comes to a stop with them just brushing the cuff of Spencer’s ear.

They stand there for a minute, his breath warm against Spencer’s skin, and he feels the way Spencer shivers lightly when he exhales, feels Spencer arching his neck in an attempt to bring his skin into contact with Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron slides the hand on Spencer’s stomach up, catches his fingers in the fabric and he can feel his knuckles dragging along Spencer’s bare skin. He squeezes Spencer’s arm lightly with his other hand before moving it down to grasp the hem of Spencer’s shirt, tugging the fabric up. Spencer shivers again and Aaron lets his mouth quirk up into a half smile before he presses his lips to the skin just behind Spencer’s ear in a brief, open-mouthed kiss. He steps back to tug on the shirt again, and Spencer lifts his arms and lets Aaron pull it off, taking the opportunity to turn around in Aaron’s arms.

Spencer leans forward to press their lips together and slides his hands down Aaron’s chest, around Aaron’s sides until his palms are pressed against Aaron’s lower back, the tips of his fingers brushing just inside the waistband of Aaron’s pants. Aaron lets out a low moan, brings one hand up to fist in Spencer’s hair while the other reaches down to fumble with Spencer’s belt, trying to open it one-handed.

After a minute Spencer nips at Aaron’s bottom lip and pulls away. “You need some help with that?” Spencer murmurs, his lips quirked up in an almost-smile.

Aaron nods and says, “Yeah,” his voice low and rough. He lets his hands fall to his sides, watching as Spencer steps back until the backs of his thighs are brushing the bed. Spencer deftly works the belt buckle open, works the button open and pulls his zipper down enough to expose the maroon fabric of his boxers.

Aaron makes an unintelligible noise at the sight of Spencer standing there, hair mussed and shirtless, faded jeans open and hanging from his hips. Aaron moves forward again, captures Spencer’s lips with his own in a harsh, bruising kiss and his fingers make their way into Spencer’s waistband, pushing Spencer’s jeans and boxers down far enough for Spencer to step out of them.

When he pulls back far enough to undo his own pants and slide them off he can’t stop himself from staring at Spencer standing there, unabashedly naked and hard, sure of himself in a way that Aaron wouldn’t have thought possible before they started doing this. Even that first time, though, Spencer had moved against him without hesitation, had murmured broken strings of nonsense words (so good, Aaron, don’t stop) and had cried out when he came, never seeming embarrassed.

Aaron slides his pants and boxers off and advances forward, pushes Spencer onto the bed and crawls over him so that he’s straddling Spencer’s thighs. He presses his lips to the skin between Spencer’s neck and shoulder, trailing a line of open-mouthed kisses up to meet Spencer’s mouth. He brings their lips together in a way that's hard and messy, biting his way into Spencer’s mouth and then it’s tongue and teeth and a taste that is undeniably Spencer.

And then he can't help but angle his hips down and grind against Spencer, the points of contact between their bodies heated and electric, the feel of Spencer’s erection sliding against his own making him break the kiss and gasp against Spencer’s mouth. He pulls back enough to look at Spencer, focusing on the way that Spencer’s eyes seem to darken, the way his mouth is slightly open and his breath is coming in sharp pants. There’s a moment where it feels like Aaron’s stomach is twisting and everything else fades away, because Spencer looks beautiful and wanton beneath him, and he swallows hard before moving in to press their lips together, pressing his hips down again.

They stay like that for a few minutes, moving against each other and kissing hungry and aggressive, Spencer’s fingers gripping Aaron’s shoulders hard enough that there may be a five point bruise marking the spaces that Spencer is holding.

When Aaron pulls back again Spencer whimpers softly and tries to follow him, shoulders lifting away from the mattress and expression slightly dazed. Aaron grins at the sight, pushes Spencer’s shoulders back down before ducking his head to nip at the jut of Spencer’s collarbone. He works his way down Spencer’s chest, trailing wet kisses along smooth skin, flicking his tongue against Spencer’s nipples, biting gently at Spencer’s hip bone and moving down until his tongue finds that crease along the inside of Spencer’s thigh.

He pulls his mouth away to look up at Spencer, who has propped himself up on his elbows and is watching Aaron through half-lidded eyes. Aaron can’t help but grin at the sight before he shifts down the bed a little farther, never breaking eye contact even as he licks across the head of Spencer’s cock in a long, hot stroke. Spencer moans and closes his eyes, and Aaron repeats the motion before he grasps the base of Spencer’s cock and takes the head into his mouth. He tongues the slit for a moment before moving forward and lowering his head, working his mouth down and taking in as much of Spencer as he can. He pulls up slowly, working his tongue against the bottom of Spencer's dick as he goes, following the line of the vein beneath his tongue, until he finally pulls off.

Spencer makes a low keening noise and Aaron smiles again, starts moving his hand in slow, steady strokes, twisting when he reaches the head and then sliding back down. Aaron watches as Spencer opens his eyes again, as Spencer’s tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip. Aaron takes the head of Spencer’s cock back into his mouth, starts moving his head up and down in tandem with his hand, never breaking that same slow rhythm.

“Fuck,” Spencer moans, still watching. Aaron pulls away and smiles again before he lowers his mouth to slide his tongue down the length of Spencer’s shaft, over and past Spencer’s balls, mouthing briefly before he flicks his tongue up against the taut stretch of skin behind them.

Spencer moans and his hand tightens in Aaron’s hair, tugging gently, and Aaron follows the movement, crawling back up to kneel between Spencer’s thighs. He reaches over to pull open the bedside table and grope blindly inside until he finds what he needs, pulls his hand back and drops the lube and condom onto the bed beside them.

Aaron leans back down to kiss Spencer, brings the pace down slightly with a slower slide of lips and tongue as he presses a hand under one of Spencer’s thighs, urging it up gently to give him access. He reaches for the lube without breaking the kiss, fumbling it open one-handed before slicking the liquid over his fingers.

Aaron reaches down to press his thumb against the taut skin just behind Spencer’s balls before he slides it back and presses two fingers up and inside of Spencer. They stay like that for a minute, trading broken kisses until Aaron scissors his fingers gently. The way Spencer moans makes Aaron smile into the kiss, and when he twists his hand slightly and crooks his fingers up Spencer arches his back and gives a soft cry. Aaron pulls away to slide his lips against the side of Spencer’s neck, and when he crooks his fingers again Spencer starts murmuring nonsense words that he can’t quite make out.

He pulls his fingers out slowly and then adds a third, pressing them back in and stretching Spencer easily, and he moves his fingers the same way he did before, pressing up against Spencer's prostate as he bites down lightly on Spencer’s shoulder.

Spencer gasps and moves against him and says, “Please, Aaron,” and that’s all it takes.

Aaron smiles and runs his tongue over the spot that he just bit, easing his fingers out of Spencer as he sits up. Spencer whimpers at the loss and Aaron smiles, reaching over to grab the condom and rolling it down over his dick. He strokes himself once with still-slick fingers before he leans forward again and pulls Spencer’s legs up and around him.

The first slide into Spencer is almost too much, hot and tight and Aaron buries himself to the hilt in one fluid motion, never taking his eyes off of Spencer’s face. He stills for a moment while he watches Spencer’s eyelashes flutter, and this is something new; they’ve never done this face to face before.

Aaron shifts his hips slightly, watches the way Spencer’s expression changes with the movement. He bites his bottom lip and pulls out almost all the way before pressing back in slowly, repeating the motion and shifting his hips accordingly with each stroke. The movements are slow and easy, and all he can focus on is the way Spencer’s mouth moves, the way Spencer tips his head and arches his neck.

Aaron keeps at that same pace, dragging every movement out and cataloging every facial expression Spencer makes, the way Spencer’s hips move to meet him, and he wonders why he hasn’t done this before. He leans in to kiss Spencer, thrusts in at the same time and the angle must change enough for him to brush against Spencer’s prostate, because Spencer gasps against his lips and arches up to meet him.

He pulls back and maintains the angle, slides his tongue against Spencer's with the same rhythm that he’s moving his hips. And then he tilts his hips just slightly as he presses in and there it is, because Spencer has pulled back enough that his lips are barely brushing Aaron’s and he’s alternating moans with murmured, hushed words and he’s digging his fingers into Aaron’s back.

Aaron breathes in sharply, forces himself to maintain the speed of his thrusts even though it feels excruciatingly slow and all he wants to do is let go. Instead Aaron watches Spencer and angles his hips until Spencer is mewling and thrusting up against him with every stroke. He still doesn’t let himself move faster, though, because this is amazingly, agonizingly good. Spencer tries to pull Aaron down, tries to press their lips together, and Aaron can’t help but smile at the needy, low moaning noises Spencer is making.

When he finally does lean down again to catch Spencer’s lips, he’s surprised by the way that Spencer's heels dig into his back and the way Spencer moves one hand up to cup the back of his neck, pulling him closer even as their lips meet. They kiss, deep and slow and something that's enough to throw Aaron slightly off kilter, and Aaron closes his eyes and moans when Spencer nips at his lower lip and pulls away. Spencer’s hand doesn’t move from the back of his neck, though, doesn’t let him pull his head away and they end up with their lips brushing together in something that's more like sharing air than it is kissing.

There’s a minute of tense silence where they’re watching each other through half-lidded eyes and arching against each other slowly, and Aaron can see the pure, trusting submission in Spencer's eyes. He bites his lip and lets out a noise that's something like a low growl and then Spencer breaks and drags Aaron’s mouth down again, no longer holding in his guttural moans.

Aaron hears Spencer murmur, "Aaron, please," feels the movement against his lips, and that’s all it takes for him to let go. He breaks the kiss and stops for a moment, breathing heavily and watching Spencer smile up at him, before he buries his face in Spencer’s neck and thrusts into him hard, pressing his lips to Spencer's skin so he can only respond to the noises that Spencer is making with muffled grunts. And god, it’s so good that it feels like slow motion even though he knows he’s snapping his hips forward quick and hard, pressing his eyes shut tight and all he can think about it the feel of Spencer tight and hot around him. They move together, Spencer babbling nonsense and half words that turn to moans, digging his heels into Aaron’s back and pressing his mouth against the side of Aaron’s neck, probably leaving marks along the skin, but Aaron’s too far gone to care.

When Aaron finally leverages himself up enough to reach one hand between them and grasp Spencer’s cock they’re both on the edge. Spencer has his head tipped back, his eyes closed, and Aaron can’t look away from Spencer’s neck, Spencer’s jaw, Spencer’s eyelashes splayed across his cheekbones. This is different, more intense than it's been before, and Aaron doesn’t know what changed this time, doesn't know what to do with it. He moves his hand quickly, stroking Spencer in the same rhythm that his cock is pressing in against Spencer’s prostate, and it only takes a few thrusts before Spencer is arching up and gasping, coming between them in messy spurts that land across their stomachs.

Aaron groans when he feels it, and when he looks at Spencer’s face all he can see is the way that Spencer has completely let go. And it’s tight, tight heat around his cock as Spencer's muscles contract, and he pushes in as far as he can go and buries his face against Spencer’s neck, moving in short, shallow thrusts until he can feel that white-out coming. He presses his mouth to skin just below Spencer's ear and he bites down gently, knows that he’s going to leave a bright red mark in the shape of his mouth but doesn't care, gives in to an orgasm that ripples through him and leaves his forearms shaking before he lets himself settle down against Spencer’s chest.

After a minute he blinks his eyes open and looks over at Spencer, who is smiling up at him with a sated, post-sex grin. Aaron can’t help but smile back, can’t help remembering the way Spencer’s eyes had closed and his mouth had opened as he came. He pushes himself up onto his forearms again, dips his head to kiss Spencer briefly before he pulls out slowly and rolls to lay down next to him.

His fingers shake slightly as he rolls the condom off, ties it neatly and tosses it in the garbage can next to the dresser, feeling inexplicably nervous. When he lays back down he sees that Spencer is on his side, leaning on one elbow to face him, expression guarded. The way it always is after Aaron shows up and fucks him and then walks away. The way Aaron doesn’t want it to ever be again.

He knows Spencer is waiting for him to leave, is expecting him to leave, no explanation needed, but he remembers Spencer’s face as he moaned ‘Aaron’ and gave everything, and Aaron thinks that he doesn’t want to go. So instead of moving to the side of the bed and following the trail of his clothes to pick them up and redress in the hallway as he heads for the door, he shifts himself until he can wrap an arm around Spencer’s shoulders comfortably.

There’s a moment where Spencer tenses against the touch, obviously unsure of whatever it is that’s going on between them, but then Spencer sighs and relaxes, warm weight resting against Aaron's side.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Aaron idly tracing patterns along the inside of Spencer’s arm before tilts his head until he’s nuzzling Spencer’s ear. “Jessie has Jack for the night,” he whispers, and he isn’t sure what it is that he’s expecting, knows he doesn’t deserve anything from Spencer.

He can feel Spencer’s breath hitch, though, and after a moment he hears Spencer say, “You could stay, if you wanted.” His voice is quiet and unsure and Aaron can’t believe he ever took this for granted.

Aaron tilts his head to press a kiss against Spencer’s temple. “I want to,” he whispers. His mind races, replaying the other times they've done this and the way that Spencer never stopped him when he was heading out the door. After a long silence he asks, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Spencer doesn't pretend not to understand the question, but his shoulders still tense slightly as he answers. "I thought you knew," he whispers, turning his head down and away.

Aaron doesn't know what to say to that, exactly, so he traces idles patterns along the inside of Spencer's arm while he tries to piece it all together. It takes him a few minutes, but eventually he slides his hand down along Spencer's forearm, trails his fingers across the back of Spencer's hand until he can thread his fingers between Spencer's.

They sit like that for a minute, Aaron's thumb still tracing patterns against Spencer's skin before Aaron presses another kiss against Spencer's temple and says, "I do, now."


End file.
